


A Demon's Fight  (Beaver's Revenge)

by Canadian_BuckBeaver



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertail - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Battle, Demons, F/M, Fellcest - Freeform, Fontcest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, OC, Rape Aftermath, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Violence, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver
Summary: It is a normal day for the Fell brothers.  On patrol, they have been checking Papyrus' traps in the hopes that a human would have stumbled into their deadly clutches.  They weren't counting on capturing Nikki-HalfDemonGoing to be two versions.Chapter One is the SFW and rated TChapter Two is M and SuggestiveFor Nikki-on-Edge on tumblr who made me fan art! .. among other things...





	1. Safe for Work version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NikkiOnEdge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiOnEdge/gifts).



            It was a typical day in Underfell.  Nothing was blooming, the air full of the sweet, sickly smell of rot, trash strewn everywhere, and screams and battle cries of monsters could be heard for miles.  The birds who bravely flew the troubled skies, took careful care to avoid the two skeleton monsters who were walking through the darkened forest.

            “UNDYNE HAS PROMISED ME A REMATCH FOR THE TITLE OF CAPTAIN IF I CATCH A HUMAN.  THEREFORE, IT IS IMPERATIVE THAT WE MUST MAKE SURE THAT MY TRAPS ARE FULLY FUNCTIONAL AND SET IN CASE ONE COMES BY.  I WON’T LOSE MY SHOT BECAUSE A FLESH BAG THINKS THEY CAN WEASEL ON BY ME WITHOUT DIRE CONSEQUENCES.” The tall, dark Papyrus told his brother.

            “i don’t think that can help your case, bro.” the much shorter Sans replied nonchalantly, sticking his hands in his pockets as he quietly waited.  As usual, his brother fell for the bait.

            “WHY?  DO YOU THINK I NEED MORE TRAPS?  OR PERHAPS I NEED THEM TO BE MORE DEADLY?” Papyrus asked, his scarred brow now rising in worry. He was truly desperate for that title of Captain.  It was what he had been determined to become all his life, even as a baby bones.

            Sans chuckled.  “no because a weasel isn’t a human.  it’s an animal.  you wouldn’t be able to use that to get a rematch with undyne.”

            Papyrus reacted immediately.  His pale skull flushed with bright red magic, his eye lights shrinking in on themselves.  “SANS!  YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I DESPISE YOUR STUPID PUNS! CAN YOU SAVE THEM FOR GRILLBY’S WHERE THE REST OF THE DRUNKEN PATRONS FIND THEM MILDLY AMUSING?” he spat, trying to ignore the twitching of his jaw.

            He wasn’t as lucky, unfortunately for him, as Sans noticed it.

            “come on boss… you liked it!  i see ya smiling!”  Sans began to laugh.  He loved it when Boss enjoyed his jokes but still played tough to crack.

            “I AM AND I HATE IT!” exclaimed the edgy skeleton, his jagged teeth flashing in the artificial sunlight.  Sans stared at him.  With his lean and tall figure, his blood red eyes and sharp teeth, Papyrus was definitely the coolest.

            He was surprised when clawed red gloves grasped his jaw and pulled him closer to him.  Papyrus’ eyes were narrowed.  “YOU HAVE A SMART MOUTH, SANS,” he told him, “BUT I CAN THINK OF OTHER WAYS THAT YOU COULD BE USING IT…”

            Sans gulped, stunned at the sudden change in his demeanor.  It was still a surprise when Papyrus switched from brother mode to lover.  “b-b-boss… i…” he stuttered, his broad tongue already forming in his mouth.  Papyrus stared down at him, his skull holding his signature knowing smirk and half lidded eyes, a finger leisurely stroking Sans’ cheek.  But Sans wasn’t looking at Papyrus right now.  Instead, he was looking behind him.

            “boss… didn’t you have traps set up in this area?” he asked quietly, trying to remember.

            Papyrus turned around, now also puzzled.  “I HAD A ROPE SNARE… IN THAT TREE… JUST IN CASE SOMEONE MANAGED TO GET BY MY SPIKE PITFALLS…” he whispered.

            Shallow footsteps, previously unseen, had cut through the fresh snow.  Almost in front if the two skeleton monsters, right where the snare was, it looked like someone had fallen and been forced to the ground.  Looking at each other first, Sans and Papyrus looked up into the tree at the same time.

            The lowest branch was where the snare had been attached.  Instead of seeing just the dreaded rope trap though, there was a grey and black haired being, clothed in a dark hoodie and deep red pants, a red bandana around their neck, with Papyrus’ rope wrapped around their boots.  Several bandages were wrapped around their arms, giving them a slightly mummified look.  Sans wondered if, under their pants, that their legs were the same too – not that it made a difference in the long run.  Calm, black eyes stared back at skeletons.  No one said anything at first.  Papyrus was transfixed at the sight of the human… the human stared silently back at them, while Sans was trying to withhold his surprise.  This wasn’t Frisk or Chara… had the timeline cycle finally broken?  Were they finally free?

            But… that aura… it was different… deadly… toxic… it sent shivers down Sans’ backbone.  This human was even worse news than the kid.

            Of course, Papyrus was the first to break the silence.  “HUMAN!” he shouted, causing even the most courageous of birds to fly away from the area in fear.  “HUMAN!  YOU HAVE BEEN CAPTURED BY THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS!  THE STRONGEST MONSTER OF THE UNDERGROUND!  NO ONE, OTHER THAN UNDYNE AND ASGORE, HAS EVER SURVIVED A DUEL WITH ME!  BUT, YOU’RE IN LUCK TODAY, HUMAN!  TODAY, I AM FEELING NICE, AND AM IN A GOOD MOOD.  DEPENDING ON YOUR NEXT MOVE I MAY YET PROVE MERCIFUL AND GRANT YOU A QUICK AND PAINLESS DEATH.”

            The human blinked and sighed.  “Listen, I was supposed to meet up with a buddy so…”  A gleaming knife appeared in their hands and, quick as a blink, they had sliced through the rope, falling from the tree.  The person turned midair, falling into a superhero crouch.  Even Papyrus was stunned into silence.  The grey and black hair wasn’t the only thing unusual about this human.  They had a single dark, calculating and cool eye, one that seemed to watch the both of them intently, as if they weren’t even shaken by the sight of two walking skeletons, both with jagged and sharp teeth.  A mask, appearing to be of cow or goat, covered the other eye, and its eyes too stared back at the skeletons – the tiniest sliver of red watching the skeletons.

            “I’m already late.” The human said, turning on their ankles and beginning to walk away.  Papyrus and Sans were in shock.  Not a single monster, let alone a human, had ever talked or treated them with such disrespect before.  Even Asgore made sure that he made time to listen to them when they held audience.

            “HALT!” screeched Edge.  The human stopped and stared at them with that lone blank, uninterested eye.  Sans could see Papyrus seething.  He, like Sans, didn’t like this reaction.  It was unnatural.

            Papyrus, for once, was unnerved.

            “I AM THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS!” he said again.  “AND I CLAIM YOU AS MY CAPTIVE.  YOU SHALL BE TAKEN TO THE CAPITAL, WHERE YOUR SOUL WILL BE HARVESTED FROM YOUR BODY.  BUT, AS YOU HAVE TRIED MY PATIENCE, I WILL NOT BE AS GENTLE ON YOU.  YOU MUST LEARN RESPECT IN THE LITTLE TIME THAT YOU HAVE LEFT IN YOUR MISERABLE LIFE… WHERE ARE YOU GOING?” he demanded.  The human had started to walk off again in the middle of his speech!  How rude!  How dare they?

            The human sighed again, turning again to face them.  “Listen, I’m already late.  I don’t want to be held up any more than I already have by a couple of hot air balloons.”

            Sans would have laughed at the look of Papyrus’ face if he was in a different situation.  Papyrus was flushed deep red in colour, and was a complete sputtering mess.  His eye sockets were blank and empty….

            A bad sign.  Papyrus was no longer unnerved but instead was angry, very angry… he always did stupid things when he was angry.

            “SANS…” he whispered, dangerously.

            Sans shrugged, he knew this was coming.  “welp.  nice talking to you kid.” he said, his ruby eye flaring to life as he performed a check. He saw:

 

Nikki Half-Demon.

HP: 220/220

Level: 18 (it was here that Sans had to pause.  This… human, its LOVE was almost as high as Asgore?)

SHE changed her into the monster she was forced to become.

 

            “WELL?” asked Papyrus, once Sans finished his check.

            He looked over at his brother, his lover.  “we’re in for a bad time if we continue down this path, boss.  are you sure you want to continue?”

            Papyrus snorted at Sans’ warning, looking back at the human.  “I CAN’T LET ONE LITTLE, BRAT TARNISH MY REPUTATION.” He snarled.  In an easy, well-practiced movement he summoned his glowing bone sword, and bolted forward, swinging a long slash at the creature.

            Just as it looked as if it was over for the human, the bone sword just about to cleave her in two, the human jumped back, landing well clear of Papyrus’ attack.

            “There’s one thing you should know about me…” their voice had changed to stone-cold, their eye… how could Sans describe the changes to their eye?  The white of their eye was no longer white, but instead as dark and black as the winter night, and their irises had changed to a deep, blood red.  “I HATE BEING CALLED LITTLE!” she screamed.  It was with a burst of wind and energy, swirling around her, that sent Papyrus flying backwards against Sans.  Sans, managing to catch his beloved brother before he crashed against a tree or worse, attempted to keep his sockets open to watch the creature, but was forced to close it against the raging windstorm.  When at last it had quieted, Sans opened his eyes again, his own magical iris activated, staring at Nikki.

            Oh boy.

            If he had thought that the eyes and the voice was bad… well… Papyrus and him were in for a real shit storm now.  A long graceful tail, appearing to be like the ones he had heard that lion’s had, the tip being covered in the same grey as their hair, wrapped around her figure.  Wings, appearing to be more like demon hands, one blue and one red, had sprouted from their back, gnashing their summoned teeth and growling at the monsters.

            “Who’s ready to play with me?” she mockingly asked, the tail wrapping around her tighter and higher.  A long, thin and deadly red spike appeared at the end of the tip, completing the strange and deadly look.

            Papyrus, for the first time in a long time, was uncertain.  Well, Sans smirked, maybe he’ll be more careful.

            “ready paps?” he asked, his eye shining brighter as he shoved his hands in his pockets, grinning a savage grin, the light glinting off his gold tooth.  This could be fun.  Would be exciting to have a new, unusual challenge for once.

            Papyrus looked over at him.  Seeing Sans’ battle stance, he too smiled. “READY WHEN YOU ARE, BROTHER.”  Several glowing red bones appeared behind him, with regular white ones, just for good measure.

            Nikki let out a cool sounding chuckle.  “If fools are in such a hurry to die, I’ll grant your wish.” With a loud roar she leapt to the trees and at the two brothers, a knife in each hand.  She was truly ready for battle.

            Sans teleported away, landing in a high branch to watch for an opening.  With his 1 HP it made him a target.  Besides he was more of a long distance fighter.  His bones, gravity attacks and Gaster Blasters were effective at a distance, where he could weave his complicated web of death… making the human dance their way foolishly into his grasp… and the final blow.

            Papyrus was more of a mid-range fighter.  His Gaster Blasters were not as strong, big or as developed as Sans, but his bone attacks were second to no one.  He was a true opponent of Undyne, and had even survived the few skirmishes he had made against Asgore.  He would not fall as easily as the human thought.

            Bones erupted from the ground and appeared everywhere in the sky.  Front, left, behind right, above and below.  Nikki was completely surrounded.  With simply a wave of his clawed hand, Papyrus let them fly.  To his astonishment, Nikki dodged every single one with absolute ease.  Every move she made was thoroughly calculated.  She wove her way forward toward them.  Always advancing.  When she was in front of Papyrus, she made her own slash with her knife, attempting to sever him from the pelvis to the shoulder.

            For a moment, time stood still for Sans.  He wasn’t going to watch his brother die again, was he?  Not like he was with the usual abomination?  No… he couldn’t let that happen!

            Before he could do anything though, Papyrus spun and moved, appearing directly behind the human.  Swinging his foot out far, he kicked the human in the back, sending her forward and tumbling into the snow.  “IMPRESSIVE HUMAN, YOU ALMOST HAD ME THERE.  BUT NO ONE DEFEATS THE TERRIBLE PAPYRUS!”

            The snow began to melt around the human as a sinister laugh rang out.  Tremendous amount of heat radiated from the human where they stood.  Sans checked them again.  They had taken some damage, but not a lot.  Nowhere near enough.  Their defense was too high.  “Ah… you need to shut your mouth bone man.” they said, brushing off the snow from their clothes.  To the brothers’ surprise, orange sparks briefly gleamed before dying out in the cold.  “I like your style Papyrus,” they admitted, “but can you keep up with me?”

            All Sans saw was a flash of wing and Papyrus was once again driven backwards, this time because Nikki had punched him in his lower jaw, hitting him hard enough to crack the bone.

            “PAPS!” he screamed.  He summoned his bones then, as the human pivoted to make another attack.  The bones erupted between Papyrus and Nikki, sending her jumping back to avoid damage. 

            “I thought you would have been stronger considering how you moved your mouth at the beginning of all this.” She smirked.  “But I guess you showboat to make up for a lot, don’t you?”

            Sans’ eyesight went red with fury.  “SHUT THE FUCK UP!” he screamed, setting off a single Gaster Blaster, which she easily dodged.  “YOU KNOW NOTHING!”

            Nikki chuckled.  “Come on Sans.  I know your moves and I know you’ve read my stats.  How about you give up while you have the chance, hm?”  Her own eyes flared, red as the sparks she had summoned.  “It’ll turn out better for you after all!” she cackled.

            Sans jumped off from where he was in the tree, and summoned three of his Blasters. One after another they went off, slowly driving her backwards.  Just as Sans thought he could drive her away from the two of them, a single snowball hit him in the face.  “Got you!” she cried out triumphantly, rushing forward, her hand in a power-thrust position.

            Shit!  Sans teleported away, summoning his bones to take the hit.  They crumpled into dust upon impact, not startling her… she didn’t even take any damage.

            This might be one enemy that the two of them just couldn’t win against…

            Sans felt the movement behind him.  Papyrus.

            He was holding his jaw, and one leg shook to hold his weight but he was in one piece.  Sans was relieved but he knew that he wouldn’t survive another hit.  “let's finish this.  right now.” he told Papyrus, reverting to their secret language.  Nikki’s eye furrowed in confusion.  Good.  She didn’t understand.  They could use that as an advantage.

            Papyrus eyed Sans warily.  “HOW?”  he asked

            A large, shit-eating smirk spread across Sans’ skull.  “undyne and the gaster technique of course.  overwhelm and punish.” he said easily, loving the growing confusion and annoyance on Nikki’s face.  But she was a honourable warrior.  She paced around them, looking for an opening, but not attacking.  Waiting for them to be ready.  But that’s when the kill felt even better.  No cheap shots.  Just honour.  And determination.

            Papyrus snorted, he actually snorted at Sans’ statement. “I LIKE IT.  ALWAYS KNEW YOU WERE A SMART ASS.” he said, once again summoning his long bone sword, and posing.

            “I don’t care what tricks you have planned.  I can take you on!” declared Nikki, as she reached into her pocket and threw something.  Papyrus and Sans dodged as one, separating from the other as the sound of metal whistled past their skulls.  They were shuriken!  Some sort of ancient human weapon.

            It was time to be done with this.  This had gone on far too long and Papyrus was hurt.  Sans summoned his bones, creating a maze that Nikki attempted to navigate, while again advancing towards them.  She suddenly jumped back and flung something else at Sans, causing him to teleport to Papyrus’ side.  A thin, glimmering needle was stuck in the ground where had stood, seconds before. Was there any weapon that this person didn’t have on them?

            Their wings unexpectedly flapped open and down, sending Nikki high into the air as she dropped something from above.  Sans didn’t take any chances, he couldn’t afford to.  Clutching his brother tightly, he teleported them away, behind a rock.  A small explosion erupted from the clearing.  Sans scowled.  Damnit this chick was packing heat, and she was unpredictable… and a damn good fighter.  As much as he hated to admit it, Papyrus could learn a thing or two from her.

            “Come on out guys…” Nikki sang, as she lightly landed on the ground.  “You know I’ll find you eventually…~”

            Catching Papyrus’ eye, he made a sign.  Papyrus stared at him for a moment, smirked and nodded.

* * * * *

            “Come on guys, I haven’t got all day!  I told you I’m already late for my meeting!” Nikki said, annoyed now.  The fight had been fun at first, sure she had taken some damage but she was kicking the Fell’s asses!  She couldn’t wait to tell Precious about this!

            She saw two shadows hiding behind rock.  The two skeletons must be trying to hide from her, make a break when they could.  Nikki chuckled again, reforming into her normal, almost human form again.

            Stealthily making her way over to them, she took care to be quiet and duck behind everything that she could.  She didn’t want them to hear or see her coming.  Surprisingly, they didn’t make a move.  Just sat there, still as stone.

            This was going to be easier than she thought~

            She jumped in front of the stone, knives drawn and at ready.  To her surprise, no skeletons greeted her.  Just two, smaller Gaster Blasters, magic formed in their jaws and ready to fire.  “Damn it!  Fuck me!” she explained as the magic was released and sped towards her.

            As the world faded to white, she heard Red chuckle.  “Can be arranged for later, sweetheart.”

* * * * *

            She awoke much later.  Groaning she attempted to move her aching body, only to find her arms hanging above her head.  She woke fully with a gasp and stared upwards.  Handcuffs were on her wrists and attached to the ceiling, while a body-cuff held her waist to the wall.

            They obviously weren’t taking any chances with her escaping.

            “Those cuffs you wear are anti-magic.”  Papyrus told her from her side.  “Any magic you attempt to use will be absorbed and then used against you.  You shall be taken to the Capital in the morning, where you will find your death by King Asgore himself.  You should feel honoured though,” Papyrus said, “not many creatures do so well against me and my brother in battle.”

            He closed and locked the door behind him, confining Nikki to the dark prison, with only the window for light.  She sighed, uncomfortable.

            A shadow passed by the window and Nikki looked up to see a familiar furry face staring at her, its buck teeth glinting in the moonlight.

            “Took you long enough.” she told the other.  “What happened to you?”

            The beaver sighed and readjusted her hat.  “Hey.  Figured I would give you guys some alone time, see if anything happened…” the beaver replied, shooting the bound demon a wink.

            “Oh fuck you!”  Nikki spat.  She usually enjoyed Buck’s jokes, but here and now was far too much.

            Buck just sighed.  “And I had just got the key for your chains.” She sighed in dramatic fashion, showing a tiny silver key.  “Sans hid in it his mustard bottle… disgusting…” she shuddered.  “But if that’s the way you’re gonna be I can mosey on out of here and be on my way…”

            “Buck no wait!  I’m sorry…  Precious!” Nikki called out, to the disappearing beaver.  She was once again alone.

            A sudden weight on her left hand had her looking up.

            Buck.

            “Now, would I ever leave you hanging?” she asked, unlocking the one hand and then the other, moving on to the body-cuff.

            Nikki took in a deep breath as the cuff released around her.  “No you definitely would not…” she admitted.

            Buck nodded, crawling to Nikki’s shoulder, careful not to jostle the mask.  “Come on.  We have salami pizza at the base.  It’s spicy…”

            Nikki quickly climbed up the wall and immediately had the two of them out the window.  As they made their way over to a familiar portal Nikki chuckled.  “Stretch and I are so going to need to plan some revenge for you taking your sweet-ass time though.” she said chuckling over Buck’s surprised squeak and blush.


	2. Mature - Implied Rape/Non-Con

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -NOTE: THIS IS ANOTHER TIMELINE, ANOTHER OPTION THAT COULD HAPPEN TO NIKKI. THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER THE FIGHT, AND LOSS, WITH THE FELL MONSTERS-
> 
> -FINAL WARNING: IMPLIED RAPE/NON-CON-

 

Nikki awoke, much later, with a loud groan.  Her body was covered in scratches and bruises, and she could already feel lumps beginning to form all of her body.  She tried to pull at her hands, but found them bond in iron handcuffs, binding her tightly to the wall.  The handcuffs clinked and sang, but did not stretch and distort in shape, no matter how much she pulled on them.  They must be infused with magic.

She sighed.  There was no give to the bounds, no way to pull and break the chain.  Someone didn’t want her to escape, much let escape.  Pulling again at her chains, listening to the bonds sing against the wall, she leaned against the wall, her eyes closing.  There was no use expanding useless energy.  Her only hope was that Bucky would somehow be able to find the key and spring her.  As small of chance as that was.

Otherwise, she was completely at the other monsters mercy.

Nikki sighed softly, her thoughts whirling faster than they could be processed.  She had been here already for three resets, two of these resets that had been spent with her precious beaver.  This kidnapping though… this went all against that she knew of the Fells.  Fell monsters were power hungry, desperate for that next LV, for the next taste of dust.  Her LV 21 would have provided a nice lift to anyone’s stats.  Yet, here she was, alive, bound but alive.  They didn’t keep anyone alive without good reason.  So why was she still alive?  What more could she offer the monsters?  If she was falling back, on her now unreliable information, they would probably demand how she raised her LV to above the highest level.  Even Asgore himself was LV 20.  If they could replicate her glitch, they could be unstoppable in the Fell kingdom.

But a Fell asking for help?  That was like stirring oil and water together.  Impossible.

There was a clinking sound behind the door, the sounds of a key being pushed into the lock.  Nikki gulped, steeling her impassive face.  Don’t let them see your fear, don’t let them know your hurt.  She knew that from her past human life.  Her family and MAD-die had all taught her well, making her stronger.  All emotions or feelings did was give your enemy more ammunition.  More ways of hurting you.  Not even the hardest fist can hurt the stone statue.

The door finally swung open, exposing the dark Papyrus.  His red eye lights roamed around the little room, finally settling on Nikki’s body.  His sockets narrowed, and a low growl escaping his jaw.  “DEMON… YOU GAVE ME A LOT OF TROUBLE.  I HOPE THAT YOU ARE ENJOYING MY MAGIC CUFFS, ONES THAT I SIZED JUST FOR YOU.” He said stepping into the room.  He made it sound like they were a gift for her.

Nikki said nothing, just rolling her eyes.  Papyrus was just as dramatic in front of her as he was in the background.  She should have done a lot more damage to the monsters but… there was something about them.  Something held her back from doing any real damaging blows.  Perhaps Bucky’s talks of forgiveness and putting your problems behind you, not acting on your anger was finally being to sink in?

If so, it was sinking in at the wrong moment.  She had needed to protect herself and she gave into her weaknesses.  Speaking of Bucky, where the fuck was she?  Surely the beaver would have noticed that she was missing by now.  The beaver had an uncanny ability to sense whenever she was in trouble.

No, she couldn’t think badly of Bucky.  Like she had though before, even finding the single key to spring her was a borderline impossible task.

Sans scurried into the room behind Papyrus, just clipping the closed door, sweat pouring off of his skull.  His jaw was constantly moving, whispering pleadingly to his brother.  Nikki couldn’t understand him at first, mouth reading on a skeleton was an unfeasible after all.  As they became closer Nikki caught his hushed whispering.  “bad idea, this is a bad idea boss…” he was whispering.  This only caused her further confusion.  If Sans, the SANS, thought that it was a bad idea…

Papyrus seemingly grew tired of his pathetic whimpering.  “SHUT UP.” Papyrus snapped, turning to face his older brother.  “AS YOUR MATE, DID YOU FORGET THAT I CAN READ YOUR SOUL?  YOUR MOST INTIMATE THOUGHTS?  I KNOW WHAT YOU WERE THINKING, SANS.”

The sweat began to pour off of his skull, darkening his jacket.  His skull and eye lights dropping in a submissive position, he whimpered slightly, his gaze traveling to Nikki.  Nikki stared back, not one to fall back from a challenge.

The taller skeleton cackled.  “LOOK, THE DEMON IS ALREADY SIZING YOU UP.” He stepped forward, coming closer to Nikki.  “I WONDER IF SHE CAN TAKE THE BOTH OF US AT ONCE.”

What?  No…. No no nono…  Nikki began to panic, kick out, try to scream and threaten.  Yet he kept coming closer to her.  Invading her space, her personal space.

“SHUT UP.  I GROW TIRED OF YOUR ANTICS.” He said, a hand reaching out and seizing her throat, tightening around it.  As he slowly squeezed her breath in bent close to her.  “IT SEEMS AS IF YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND HOW THINGS WORK AROUND HERE, DEMON.  IN THIS WORLD, IT IS KILL OR BE KILLED, TO THE VICTOR GOES THE SPOILS.  AND, IN THIS REGARD, YOU ARE MORE VALUABLE TO US ALIVE THAN DEAD. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?”

Nikki gasped for breath but nodded.  “GOOD.” The hand released her throat, allowing air back into her body. Sweet, life-bringing air… her lungs filled with it desperately, trying to make up for lost time.

“RED.  THIS WAS YOUR IDEA.  GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE.”

Red came over to Nikki.  He looked nervous and shaken… but intrigued.  His eye lights looked her up and down, running all over her figure.  “i’m…. i’m….” he started to say.

“QUIT STUTTERING AND GET ON IT.” Edge ordered.  “WE DON’T HAVE ALL NIGHT.”

With a sigh, Red came over to her, reaching out and gently touching the ooze that floated around Nikki.  The ooze wrapped around his hand, pinching it in some sort of a defense mechanism.  That was before Edge removed her pants in a quick tug.

Nikki growled at them, squeezing her legs together and trying to cover up her very boring, red underwear.  That didn’t seem to be what they were after however.

“the scars are just as bad as her legs too…” Red had whispered, gently feeling the snow white ridges. She growled at him, ignoring the sensation of bone touching bare skin, her skin.

“ARE YOU JUST GOING TO STAND THERE AND STARE THERE BROTHER? OR, ARE YOU GOING TO DO SOMETHING?” Edge asked of him.

Red stared hungrily at Nikki.  
   
*

**(I’m sorry.  I couldn’t write the scene.  Use your imagination.)**

*

How long did she lay there?  Her body was aching, bruised all over,  Her insides felt as of they had been diced and spun with a whisk.  She groaned, feeling the fluids, their magical cum and her blood, on her body harden and become sticky.  She felt disgusting and used.  What would she do for a bath or a even a shower?

Anything to make her feel more like herself.

But, it seemed as if Nikki the demon was no more.  In one night the two Fell monsters had stripped her power from her, leaving her as nothing…

A slight tapping on the window.

She looked up.  Would it be Red or Edge in their shit eating glory?  Would they be bringing something else to torture her with?

No… it was Bucky….

The beaver pulled open the window and climbed in.  “Nikki,” her voice was shaking and broken.  “Oh my god, Nikki….” She ran over to her.

“Stop.” Nikki said, staring down her friend. “Don’t come any closer.”

Bucky froze with a whine.  Nikki had never sounded so broken, so helpless.  “Nikki… please…. I just want to…” she sighed, trying to steady her voice.  “I’ll need to find the key, or something that pick the lock, and then I can get you home… we can go see Alphys…”

There was a loud stomping sound from behind the basement door, the sound of someone fiddling with numerous locks… a soft curse.

“Bucky you need to leave.” Nikki said, listening to the door.  Bucky shook her head, stammering, looking for a place to hide.  “NO. Fucking listen to me!  There is no mercy to be had if they catch you.  Look at me!  You can’t do anything to help me! You’re not strong enough.  You can only save yourself!”

Bucky squeaked out something just as the last couple locks were opening.  “For the love of shit, Bucky, leave me!  You can’t save me!  Go away!  I don’t want you to save me!”

The door had just begun to squeak open when Bucky gasped out a quiet breath, tears streaming down her face.  She quickly climbed the bookshelf to the window and ran out, her quiet sobs following her.

Red swung the door open.  Nikki refused to look at him.  Instead she stared at the open window.  Her freedom, her friend…. all gone in the span of one mere night.  She didn’t even feel the collar loop around her neck and latch into place, didn’t hear Red trying to talk to her.

She didn’t hear or feel anything more after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and a comment! Let a busy beaver know that she is doing good!
> 
> And check on Nikki-on-Edge's work on tumblr... she is wonderful~


End file.
